History Repeats Itself, Literally
by ascendedlight
Summary: When a lot of the nations are starting to turn into their past selves, England and Iceland knew that they should stop the reversal spell from spreading before it's too late. No pairings. Ongoing editing.
1. Prologue

Summary: When a lot of the nations are starting to turn into their past selves, England and Iceland knew that they should stop the reversal spell from spreading before it's too late.

Characters: Mainly England and Iceland, a few magical creatures and probably all of the nations if I could.

Pairings: None

Warnings: First ever story / English is my second language / Posted on mobile / Not beta read / Probably some grammar and spelling mistakes / Ongoing editing / Quite a lot of swearing / Translations may not be accurate / Possible OOC

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

xxxxxxxxxx

A strong wind along with a beam of light woke the sleeping Iceland. The nation, still groggy from the lack of rest, took a look at the clock.12:36 P.M., it read. He grumbled and mentally prepared a speech to scold his big brother, Norway, for using magic once again in the middle of the night.

Slowly, he went out of his room; battling to maintain an angry expression instead of a somnolent face. As he was approaching the basement, he realized something odd. The rays were a bright green, very different from the usual violet Norway has.

As he cautiously peeked through the ajar door, he saw the back of a stranger's messy blonde hair and pitch black coat. His big brother is obviously taller than that and has a noticeable curl. Whoever this man is, he broke into their house and is currently destroying it. Or maybe Norway is a traitor and was chanting a spell to change his appearance so that he could fool the Nordics; but failed since Iceland saw it all.

His assumptions about his big brother abruptly stopped when he saw someone familiar tied up in a corner, struggling to free himself. Even though he is wearing weird clothes that seems to come from medieval times, it was definitely Norway. And England is holding him captive.

Panicking, he immediately ran towards England and pushed him aside with all his strength, making the older nation stumble and his spell to stop. He quickly untied Norway, who in return gave an unexpected vicious smirk, eyes glinting dangerously.

He stood up, shoving Iceland away in turn. " _Fífl!_ " Manic laughter filled the room before his big brother's impostor escaped.

England groaned in frustration and face palmed. Iceland, still confused on what to feel on the situation, just simply stood frozen in place. Too many questions are flooding his head. What is England doing here and why is Norway acting strange?

"Great," the Brit sighed harshly. "You let that bloody Viking get away, you brat!"

Iceland, now wide awake, squinted his eyes at the furious England. "Norway? A Viking?"

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Translations:

Fífl = fool (Old Norse)

I finally managed to edit this x3

Let me know if I have mistakes! Thank you for reading! *hugs you*


	2. Chapter 1: Explanation

Italicized paragraphs in the middle of the story = Flashback

xxxxxxxxx

 _Iceland, now wide awake, squinted his eyes at the furious England. "Norway? A Viking?"_

xxxxxxxxxx

The Icelander felt baffled, much to his dislike. "I demand an explanation." He stated, his arms crossed. Normally, he would let this slide. But now is an exception since his big brother is involved.

"None of your business." England said. This is his own self-proclaimed top secret mission, plus he's tired and stressed.

"Yes, it is." The Englishman scoffed and turned on his heels, about to leave. But the other's next sentence made him halt on his tracks.

"I have no other choice than to accuse you of trespassing then." Iceland surprisingly found himself thanking Denmark for teaching him how to blackmail someone.

"Fine, nosy parker." England scowled at him but had no other choice than to sigh and explain his-their failures. Iceland listened to him intently as he started speaking.

"It was supposed to be a normal day at Hetalia Academy. All of the clubs held their own meetings and that of course includes the Magic Club. Romania, Norway and I are learning a magic spell to be able to teleport-" Iceland cut him off at the mentioning of his big brother.

"Why is Norway at the Magic club? I thought he already belonged to the Nordic Club." England raised an eyebrow at the younger country's question, and for interrupting him.

"I know he isn't a member, but he told us that all of the Nordics allowed him to join since his duties are already finished. I thought you already know?"

Iceland shook his head. "We have no idea." No wonder why Norway is always gone after excusing himself to the bathroom.

"Not my problem. Don't go dramatic on me."

"I know, I have no complaints at all. Carry on." He knew how boring the meetings could be as well. Denmark and Finland endlessly talking about nonsense, and Sweden quietly staring at them.

Nobody knows about this, but he secretly joins every club of Italy. He finds them...interesting. Especially the Siesta Club and the Pastas & Puffins Appreciation Club.

"As I was saying," England cleared his throat and resumed the topic, averting Iceland from his thoughts. "We weren't able to do the supposed-to-be teleportation spell. All because I gave the wrong type of chemical."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _"England! Get me Liquid A, please." shouted Romania. The Brit scurried off and murmured something about him being treated like a slave._

 _He went to the table and grabbed the flask. 'Something is really odd about this.' He thought. 'I knew I saw it colored purple just awhile ago, now it's yellow.' He shrugged and gave it to him anyway._

 _Norway mixed the ingredients in the small pot, his guide troll beside him as always. England is surprised that the creature is following his orders. But his magical friends are still the best._

 _The potion is finally finished. Finally, their dreams of the world noticing their magic skills will now come true._

 _All three of them were eager to try it first, so they ended up fighting over it. Romania, because of his agility and has the shortest height, got the chance to get some and started chanting the spell. Norway followed. Unfortunately for England, the flask fell to the floor as he was about to try it._

 _He frowned. Bad luck always gets him. He was about to scold both of them until he noticed something unusual again. Romania's fangs were longer and Norway shows an emotion._

 _He was about to ask them if they're alright but didn't get the chance to. "I'm leaving. I have bloody business to do in my country." The Romanian chuckled darkly and walked towards the window, transforming into a bat and flew away._

 _"_ _ **Samr**_ _. Going to raid a few towns." Norway flashed a wicked smile and jumped out. England's eyes widened at the scene in front of him._

 _"Oh, blimey." He quickly chased them and somehow managed to capture the Viking in Iceland's basement. But didn't succeed in turning him back to normal._

xxxxxxxxxx

These past few days, Iceland always thought that the reason why Norway isn't showing up was because he was busy being his usual anti-social self.

 _'But a vampire and viking on the loose...?'_ Seems that things are a lot more worse than he thought.

"Why did you target Norway first?" He asked.

England scratched his head. "You could say that I have quite a horrible experience in the past when the Norwegian Vikings invaded."

"I see," Iceland nodded. "How can we solve this, then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know either. I was trying everything I could awhile ago, but to no avail."

The clock chimed one, startling both nations. "It's getting late, let's continue to talk about this tomorrow." Iceland gestured to the other that he could go.

England nodded. "I have to go research as well." He said and left.

Iceland went back to his bedroom. Lying down on his bed, he glanced at his clothes.

He forgot that he was still on his pink puffin-designed pajamas.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight shone all over Iceland's room, indicating the start of a brand new day. Snow falls from the sky as the chilly breeze blew towards the window, yanking the country from his nap.

"I just wanted to get more sleep." Furrowing his eyebrows, he mumbled some incoherent words and got up from his bed.

Finished fixing into his proper clothes and preparing breakfast, he sat down on his sofa and took a bite of the kleina.

Iceland recalled some memories from his dream last night. Refusing to believe such absurdity, he went down to see if there were any signs. And to his dismay, there is the rope and some weird magic symbol probably drawn by England on the floor.

Now that he remembered, he might as well check the other Nordics.

He sipped a few gulps from his coffee and entered his pet's room.

"Mr. Puffin," he carried the bird and caressed it. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Hell yeah!" It squawked. "Now give me my fish, _drullusokkur_!" Iceland glared at it but proceeded on feeding the animal anyway.

"I don't remember raising you like this." He muttered as he put the animal on top of his head and went outside.

"I learned everything from the Internet." Mr. Puffin chirped. "And I still have a lot in store just for you, _ónytjungur_." Iceland silently growled but decided to shut up instead of answering back. He'd rather save the embarrassment than to have a argue with a puffin in public.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Translations:

Nosy Parker = A nosy person (British slang)

Blimey = an expression used when shocked (British slang)

Samr = Same (Old Norse)

Kleina = an Icelandic Dougnut

Drullusokkur = Bastard (Icelandic)

Ónytjungur = Someone completely worthless (Icelandic)

First chapter up! Researching about different languages is really hard DX I hope it isn't that bad. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

"Is this really his house?" Iceland examined the partially destroyed home. It has a lot of broken wood and shattered glass around it.

Mr. Puffin flew closer. "Yup! There's the crybaby over there."

He went closer to the door and knocked. Even though he could just enter the open windows, he chose to be polite and knocked.

"W-who's there?" Finland cried out. "Go away! I already told you that I don't have any money!"

That's odd. "What are you talking about? It's just Iceland."

Finland perked up. " _Islanti_!" The door lock clicked and it opened a little; peeking in the narrow space is a sobbing and recently beat up nation.

"What b-brings you here?" He asked, trying to stop shivering. "Y-you're not going to attack me too, are you?"

"Why would I do that? I'm just visiting." Finland sighed in relief. "And what happened here?"

"Something really awful." He gestured both of them to come inside. "I'll tell you what happened."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So," Iceland said, stroking his chin. "Norway attacked you, too?"

Finland told the whole story while preparing some leftover snacks; to which Iceland tried to refuse since he just ate this morning. But Mr. Puffin doesn't agree.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and placed the biscuits on the fragile table. The puffin received a plateful of fish, much to his delight. "And what's weird is that he looks like as if he was back to his old viking self. Even talked like one."

"Is he really like this in the past?" Iceland unconsciously thought out loud. "As long as I remembered, he never attacked Finland at all. It's also one of the reasons why there aren't much Finnish vikings..."

"That's one of the reasons why I'm surprised." The other country said.

"Something tells me that I really should visit the others."

Finland nodded. "Ja, I would go with you. After I finished cleaning here of course."

Awkward silence filled the room, but it was gone after Finland decided to talk. "You we're a cute little boy back then," Their attention went back to him again. "I still remember the time when we were teaching you Old Norse." Iceland stopped him before he would start ranting about his childhood, a topic he is ashamed of.

"We shall not speak of that."

Finland chuckled, followed by Mr. Puffin who laughed loudly because Iceland's embarrassment is his happiness.

The uneasy nation frowned and stood from his seat. "I'll go help cleaning." He grabbed a broom and sweeped the floor, just to have an excuse to ignore their teasing.

"You're such a sore loser." He chirped and waddled towards Iceland.

"I'm just being mature." He grumbled, obviously throwing a little tantrum.

Finland joined them with more cleaning materials; the snacks already forgotten. "If you say so."

They all diligently worked; if a puffin skating around on a sponge counts. Halfway through, they were abrupted by Finland's ringtone.

Mr. Puffin clicked the answer button. The bird stumbled down to the floor upon the very loud voice of Denmark.

 _"Finland!" Kzzt. "Dude! Help-"_

Call ended.

The three of them dropped their things and looked at each other. Before one could utter a word, they all rushed towards the door and made their way to Denmark's.

"Hey, wait for me _asni_! Carry me!" He shouted and flapped over to his head.

"You could fly anyway!"

The puffin nestled himself on his hair. "I'm too tired." Iceland snorted at his remark.

xxxxxxxxx

They reached their destination; panting across the street of the house.

"It seems normal." Finland said.

"I thought he was attacked, too." Iceland went near the place. Finland followed him to the doorstep.

"I knew it," Mr. Puffin shook his head while clicking his tounge. "He was just drunk."

"Well, we could never be so sure." Iceland turned the knob. Thankfully, Denmark is stupid for not locking. They all cautiously entered but nothing in particular happened.

"I swear Denmark if you are trying to pull a prank again I will kill you." Finland shouted.

"And I'll eat all of your rye breads!" Mr. Puffin added.

He must have came down rushing right now but surprisingly, no response.

Mr. Puffin burrowed his beak into Iceland's hair. "This is seriously starting to freak me out."

Finland waved to them. "Hey guys! Look over here!" He pointed to the Dane's living room. "Denmark would never let anyone in here if he doesn't know them."

"He's raided by Norway as well?!" Iceland exclaimed.

"It ain't obvious." Mr. Puffin rolled his eyes.

Iceland touched the mark left by some sort of sharp weapon on one of the cabinets. "There isn't much damage here, though. He must've escaped."

"We have to find him." He nodded to Finland and searched. But there wasn't a single sign that the Danish is present.

"Did you find-Ack!"

"Finland! What happened?"

"It's nothing," The Finn clutched his painful arm. "I just tripped." He hid the scar that Norway caused, which should have been gone from awhile ago along with the other injuries.

Luckily, the other bought the lie and changed the subject. "We have to go to Sweden now. Chances are that Denmark scampered away to him for help."

Iceland noticed that his head felt light, literally. He isn't even surprised to see a puffin comfortably sitting on the sofa while watching television.

xxxxxxxxxx

"This is getting boring." Mr. Puffin complained while they were walking in the street.

"Just shut up."

"Whatever," The puffin huffed. "Do you notice something strange?"

Iceland activated his senses and looked around. "Nope." With that, he received a wing slap.

"You're forgetting Finland already?"

"Oh," No wonder why it's quiet. "Where is he?"

The answer to his question was given when something whooshed beside his head; an allowance of only a millimeter.

" _Hvað í fjandanum_?!" They both shrieked and looked behind them. It's Finland with a bow targeted at them. Where did he even got those?

" _Rouka_!" He yelled and attempted to shoot another arrow.

"Don't just stand there, _fábjáni_!" Mr. Puffin shouted and harshly tugged strands of Iceland's hair. "Run away!"

"Ow!" he groaned but didn't hesitate to dash away.

The lookout puffin is still constantly hurting the Icelander's scalp while screaming. "Faster! He's getting close!"

Iceland saw a narrow alley at his left and darted towards it. Hopefully, the chaser is idiotic enough not to notice.

"When will we get a time to stop running already?" Mr. Puffin whispered.

"You weren't even tiring yourself."

"At least I'm not the one who will die first in a zombie apocalypse."

Iceland was about to get back at him but another voice startled both of them. "Shut it you prats." Before they could scream in fright, the person covered their mouth.

"You again, old insane witch dude?" Mr. Puffin managed to muffle. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

England glared at him but responded to the question anyway. "We're all in the same boat."

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Translations:

Islanti = Iceland (Finnish)

Asni = jerk (Icelandic)

Hvað í fjandanum = What the hell (Icelandic)

Rouka = Food (Finnish)

fábjáni = idiot (Icelandic)

And yes I know that England should be called a wizard but Mr. PUFFIN preferred to call him a witch :p

I'm on serious writer's block right now so I'm sorry for a crappy chapter (in a crappy story :p) ._. Plus, I thought I didn't have any reviews but they we're actually there! (Seriously ...)Thanks guys! Let me know if I have mistakes! And a lot of things are confusing right now but I will try to explain it in the next chapters~


	4. Chapter 3: Problem

When he sensed that the coast is clear, England finally let them go. "We're not inside a boat." Mr. Puffin replied to him.

England frowned. "It's an idiom, stupid penguin."

The puffin pecked him on the head. "I'm a freaking puffin, idiot!"

The two began arguing. Poor Iceland's ear is now aching because they're shouting to his left and right.

"Stop it, you two. How could we even get out of here if you keep on fighting?" He grabbed Mr. Puffin and shut him up with a truce; buy him licorice later. The bird behaved and diligently went back on his head, which you could call his nest.

"Sorry for that." England apologized. "Anyway, who's the one chasing you?"

"It's Finland." Iceland said. "How about you?"

"The Scandinavian Vikings." He sighed. They went to my home uninvited."

Both of their eyes widened. "What?! I thought Denmark and Sweden are..." Iceland trailed off.

"They're affected, too? We're screwed, Icey." Mr. Puffin remarked.

England and Iceland raised their eyebrows at him. "Affected?" The British nation emphasized the word. "What do you mean by that?"

The puffin shrugged. "Well, I noticed that whenever someone weird attacks them, they become weird, too. It's just my observation, though."

"I also noticed that they turn into their past selves. I'm pretty sure of the Scandinavian countries, but I haven't yet seen what Finland is like before." He added.

England nodded. "Hmm...now that you mentioned it, do you think it's some kind of revenge? I attacked them in the past-"

"Pfft..." Mr. Puffin interrupted. "It's karma for being an asshole and messing with the whole world before!" He laughed while teasing the other.

"I still left 22 countries!"

Iceland pulled both of them away from each other. "Let's just continue this at your home, Britain."

"After the invasion, I think it's not safe."

"Well, mine is not safe either." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have a secret headquarters on your museum." England said. "Shall we?"

The other two glared at him. "Are you even serious?" They synchronously said.

"It's only for situations like this." He defended himself. "Besides, it's the closest choice we have."

Iceland and Mr. Puffin kept on staring at him warily, but followed him anyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in Iceland's most beloved national museum, of all places. England pressed a secret button in one of the attractions. A green light flashed along with a beep, showing the wall open and reveal a stairway. They all went down the dusty hallway as the wall came back to its original form.

"Why haven't I noticed this before?" Iceland asked.

"I'm a great spy." He proudly boasted.

"But this is illegal," Iceland said. "After all of this ended, I'm filing you a trespassing case."

England huffed. "I'm helping you so we're equal."

"I never even asked."

There was no response except for the rolling of his eyes as he proceeded on opening the door.

A simple white room with a lot of electronics, including CCTV cameras and computers.

"You perverted stalker!" Mr. Puffin yelled.

"I already told you it's for security purposes!" He switched everything on and before the fight could begin, they stopped when they saw what's happening in other parts of the world.

"Is it World War again?!" Iceland exclaimed.

Footages from a few countries are shown in separate screens. All we're filled with fire and destruction. The news mentioning something along the lines of 'End of the World'.

England paled. "This is bad. Really bad."

Mr. Puffin at the computer read one of the top headlines he found. "All of the Nordics, except Iceland, are declaring war against England. But since the British government kept on rejecting it, they kept on destroying towns. They are also trying to contact Iceland to help them."

Iceland shook his head. "Which is impossible to happen."

"I think that's the reason why I'm being moody." England whispered to himself. "But as long as they won't catch us, the people will be alright."

"So," Mr. Puffin said, flying away from the PC. "Are we going to hide here or go out and die outside?"

"We must research more and prepare plans to fix this phenomena," England stated. "Don't you think that this is too odd to be happening?"

"You're the supernatural nerd here," Mr. Puffin said while raiding the fridge. "Do something with your skills and fix everything!"

"I'm still an amateur!" He folded his arms and grumbled to himself. "Wait, did you see that?" He pointed to one of the screens.

"Nor, Swe and Denmark at the entranceway? How the hell did they find us?" Iceland stated the obvious. And why in his land again?

England shut down everything and opened a vent. "Follow me, quick! It won't be too long before they would see us."

"But my fish chips!" Mr. Puffin whined. Iceland immediately carried the puffin, leaving the expired chips behind.

"My question isn't answered yet." Iceland said, while following the Brit.

"Vikings have a keen sense of tracking," he answered. "And they could just destroy the wall."

"Oh." They finally reached the end and got out. The sky was already dark and nighttime is near.

"Where could we go now?" The puffin said.

"Let's take a walk around." England answered. "But be sensitive with any suspicious sounds."

"How about the cafe?" Iceland suggested. "There's also a library nearby. It could help us."

Both nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Who has money?" Mr. Puffin asked.

England growled as he took out a few of his bucks and gave it to the cashier.

"Sorry sir, we only accept Icelandic Krona."

Secretly, Mr. Puffin took money from Iceland's wallet and placed it in the counter.

"You cheeky fowl."

The puffin stick out his tounge. "We need food to live, okay?"

The trio ended up in one of the tables; cookies and tea as their dinner.

"We get to rest at last," England said. "All those running makes me tired.

"Yeah," Iceland nodded, carrying the sleeping puffin on his head. "We have to sleep in the library though."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to them, a bat is following their every move. It flew across the city to the forest and entered a tree stump. He began to shift when the space is already wide enough for him.

 _"Romania,"_ An unknown voice said. " _You're back already?_ "

 _"They're in the library, should we attack them?"_

 _"Not now, everything is going according to plan. Let them play for now, they won't be able to hide anyway."_ The voice chuckled evilly.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

No translations yay :D

P.S. Icelandic Krona is Icelandic money.

I finally added that scene in the end! And ughhh I'm still currently on writer's block ._. For the next chapter, I'm not sure if I will update soon. But of course I will NOT event abandon this! Though, school is starting (dammit) and I'm also learning how to draw (yay for improving crap drawing skills). Thanks for reading this even though it isn't good :3 (I can't see latest reviews immediately because app isn't working well, too ._.)


End file.
